Nightmares
by VegetazGrl
Summary: Gohan is having these really bad nightmares, whats he going to do? Who will help him? Will it be Vegeta, Trunk, Goten, or is it Goku? Wait what are Raditus and Bardock doing in this story? *I know my summaries suck oh well*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show just the story!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
It was later in the day and the Son family (Chichi, Gohan and Goten, sry no Goku =( I miss him too.) went over to the Briefs' house for dinner. They were all sitting at the table eating when suddenly Bulma looked up from her meal and noticed something odd.  
  
"Um, Chichi?" Bulma started out politely. "I don't mean to be rude, but is Gohan sleeping." All eyes suddenly fell upon Gohan who was indeed snoring at the Briefs' dinner table. WHACK!!! (Chichi hit Gohan on the back of the head, Poor Gohan.)  
  
"Gomen!!!" cried Gohan in pain and politely apologized and ate.  
  
"Gohan that's the third time this week that you've done that." cried an angry Chichi. "Now what the heck is going on?"  
  
"Nothing mom I'm fine." replied Gohan calmly trying to not be rude was so not working.  
  
"Goten what's wrong with your brother?"  
  
"Um, uh well." Goten trying to avoid the answer turned to Trunks and whispered, "If I don't tell I'll get hit with a frying pan and if I tell Gohan's gonna go Super Sayian on my face. What should I do Trunks?"  
  
"How should I know do what you want." Replied an uncaring Trunks.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" cried Chichi even more mad, but then he looked at his brother who for some reason resembled Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks for the meal Bulma it was really great gotta go Thanks again." And before you know it Goten pulled Trunks right out the front door with him.  
  
"GOTEN!!! I don't believe him, that's some nerve of that boy!!! And what about you, are you going to tell me or not?" screamed Chichi.  
  
Gohan then got up walked into the Brief's kitchen, came back with a frying pan, sat down, and handed it to Chichi.  
  
Chichi then began to cry, so loud Vegeta was forced to cover his ears because of his sensitive hearing. "OH GOHAN, your going to die aren't you? Your going to leave me alone just like your father did!!! Your going to leave me to raise Goten by myself. You can't do this, I won't let you. Your going to point me in the direction of the person going to kill you and I'll go and kill them myself!!!"  
  
"Um, mom, uh what are you talking about?" asked Gohan rather confused.  
  
"When your father was going to go fight cell he did the same thing you just did, so how could you do this to me?"  
  
"Oh, Gomen, I'm not going to die mom, I just wanted to avoid the yelling, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
After five more minutes of severe crying Chichi looked up at Gohan and said, "If you promise me that your fine, I won't bother you again."  
  
"I promise, I'm fine, mom. If something was wrong you'd be the first one to know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Vegeta then went to train and told Gohan to go with him, while Bulma and Chichi went into the kitchen to go and gossip.  
  
************************************************* Ok I know that it's very short, but I think this is going to be really good you just have to wait and see, I'll update as soon as possible, just review and say if you think I should keep going or delete it before I make a foul out of myself. Lol thank you!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show just the story!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
As Vegeta and Gohan were walking towards the gravity room, Vegeta remembered what Bulma had whispered to him before he left the table.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
"Vegeta," began Bulma, "try to find out what's wrong with Gohan, I'll give you something extra tonight if you do."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vegeta grunted as he entered the gravity room with Gohan right behind him.  
  
About half way into the room Vegeta turned around to face Gohan who wasn't really paying attention, walked right into Vegeta and fell on the floor.  
  
A stunned Gohan jumped to his feet, "Gomen, Vegeta, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
Gohan looked up at Vegeta's face and noticed no change in his expression.  
  
"What's the matter with you baka?" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean?" asked Gohan knowingly, but confused.  
  
"I mean falling asleep at the table and walking into me. Your not yourself boy even you have to admit it."  
  
"Yes, I haven't been myself, I need to tell you about it, but not here someplace where no one will hear us."  
  
"Follow me." Vegeta flew out the window and Gohan obediently followed him to a cliff overlooking a lake surrounded by forest. "Start talking!"  
  
Gohan walked to the edge of the cliff where Vegeta was and sat down. He was sweating severely and he looked a little paler than usual.  
  
"Well," began Gohan, "It started about a week ago. See, I've been having these nightmares where this guy was fighting my father. And on Sunday he was having the upperhand, but then on Monday and Tuesday, I had the dream again and by Tuesday he lost, he wasn't dead or anything, but he was unconscious, so now I joined in on the fight. On Wenesday when I went to sleep, I was tired and fell asleep right away and in the dream I was fighting again and was hit really bad on my left leg."  
  
Vegeta waited for him to continue, "well?" He waited again and was about to say something when he heard Gohan's heavy breathing and looked at him closely. A few minutes later Gohan began again.  
  
"When I wake up I have to energy and I also have lots of injuries."  
  
He pulled up his left pants leg to show Vegeta the injury he received to his leg.  
  
"Get over here you too." Yelled Gohan.  
  
Goten came with his head down. "Goten?"  
  
"Yeah Gohan?"  
  
"Remind me to teach you how to conceal your energy."  
  
Goten then picked up his head and started to bounce around. "Wow really Gohan do you mean it?"  
  
"Yep maybe, I'll take you to train with Piccolo to, I'm sure he's bored up there and I've been meaning to visit Dende."  
  
Goten suddenly stopped jumping around.  
  
"What's up Goten?"  
  
"You couldn't even fly to home this morning how do you expect to make it to the Look out."  
  
"I'll manage. What?"  
  
"Maybe I should have told mom."  
  
"No way absolutely not."  
  
"Gohan, is she really that bad when something happens?"  
  
"Yea, she freaks like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Is it like when I become a little monster?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, Goten ignore her when she says that, going Super Sayian doesn't mean being a little monster."  
  
"Then why does she say that?"  
  
"Well me and dad had to stay Super Sayian for a whole week once."  
  
"Yeah and what happened?'  
  
"Mom ended up going through, five china sets, 1001 forks, spoons, and knives, 578 glasses and I think it was 2 dining room tables."  
  
"AAAHHH, I broke the alarm clock and I got yelled at so bad, I can't imagine what you had to go through."  
  
"Well lucky for us it was in the middle of summer, so when she kicked us out of the house it was nice and cool outside."  
  
Suddenly without warning Gohan fell backwards.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan wake up Gohan wake up, wake up, wake up!!! Trunks is he gonna die?"  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say looked at Vegeta for help.  
  
Vegeta then walked over to Gohan, picked him up and flew off towards Capsule Corps. with Goten and Trunks close behind.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ok peoplez what do you think, should I stick to Sailor Moon? Please Review, thanxz!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show just the story!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Gohan was fighting for his life here and he wasn't winning the battle when he was fit in the ribs with a very high energy powered fist that broke three of his ribs, he shot up out of his sleep and screamed his head off at the pain he was experiencing.  
  
Everyone immediately looked up at Gohan waiting for a sign that he was alright. "Bulma?" He called out to her after sensing her and realizing where he was.  
  
"Yes Gohan."  
  
"I think I have three broken ribs."  
  
"How is that possible? You didn't have them when you came in."  
  
He jerked his head up at her, "Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
She looked shocked and realizing what exactly he said he said, "Gomen Bulma, I'm cranky from getting no sleep. I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
"I know you didn't Gohan."  
  
She walked over to him and began to check out his rib area. "But I don't understand it. You didn't have this when you came in."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So."  
  
"Goten please tell everyone what I told Vegeta earlier, I don't have the energy."  
  
Goten then told them the long and tiresome story.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied about being alright, but."  
  
"I didn't want you to worry, I know Gohan, I know." She walked over and hugged her son with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
When she let go he smiled at her and then turned his focus to Vegeta. "Vegeta, that's why I need your help, you don't happen to know who this guy is do you?"  
  
He shook his head no. "Ok Vegeta, your in a dream that's somewhat reality and you getting severly beat, the guys faster, stronger, and somewhat smarter than you, what do you do?"  
  
He didn't answer not knowing how to.  
  
"Well maybe we should take that trip to the look out I was telling you about Goten."  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do you propose you get there?"  
  
"Uhhh, mind if I borrow the flying nimbus?"  
  
"Uhhh, I guess not, k let's go."  
  
"Wait I've got it!!!" cried Bulma, "You beat him with two Super Sayians and one smart genius."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Ok well," Bulma started to talk as she began doing all this typing on one of her computers. "Well I've been working on a project, it's like virtual reality of the mind, see by hooking up. well I won't bore you with something you won't understand, so basically what I'm doing is allowing Vegeta to go into the dream with you and help you fight."  
  
"I'll do no such thing woman!!!"  
  
"What's the matter afraid a challenge?"  
  
"Uh, fine let's get this over with."  
  
Gohan had no time to respond in less than five minutes he was asleep like a baby with Vegeta helping him battle.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ok people it 1:08 A.M. and my eyes are goin' so sry for the typos and such please review thankxz 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the next chapter, but since I only have one reviewer, I guess this is for you Jen.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Gohan had just been knocked in the face with a big black boot and was trying to catch his breath when he saw a shadow appear over him and realized who it was.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." He began coughing up blood and then stood up and pointed a distance away to a motionless body on the floor.  
  
"Go and check on him and rest or we'll never be able to beat him."  
  
"Ok Vegeta."  
  
Up above Gohan, Vegeta began his battle with the unknown nemesis. In the meantime Gohan began to walk over to his fallen father. He bent down and checked to see how many injuries he had. Lucky for Goku having a Sayien body helped him to heal and he was almost done healing. Gohan bent down and picked up his father and brought him to a nearby cave, where he could safely rest and watch Vegeta just in case. He put his father down in a warmer section of the cave and bent down and rested his head on his fathers stomach. He began to drift off to sleep when he felt a hand stroke his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Dad."  
  
"Goodnight Gohan."  
  
About three hours later Gohan and Vegeta woke up.  
  
"Wow that was the best sleep I've had in a week. Thanks a lot Vegeta."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Then Gohan sat up looking a little confused.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan?" asked Goten curiously.  
  
"Huh, oh, I was just wondering. I mean if I'm real and Vegeta's real and the monsters real, then is dad real?"  
  
"Yep, I'm real!!!" said the booming voice of Goku.  
  
"DAD???"  
  
"Yep Gohan it's me. Smart thinking a cave."  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. No way."  
  
"Yes way. Silly Gohan. Listen."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Since you woke me up from that horrible dream, I've went searching for someone who may have known this person. You won't believe who knows them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bardock and Raditz."  
  
"You mean your father and brother ran into this guy before?"  
  
"Yeah, but listen to this, this guy was a sayian killer. That's what he lives for, well used to anyways."  
  
"What do you mean, Dad?"  
  
"He died three years ago. But since that's all he's ever done he had to find a way to kill you, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta."  
  
"I get it, so by luring me into your dream, he can kill me."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Oh no, dad know that he managed to get Vegeta into this dream, do you think that means he can bring him in whenever he falls asleep?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Oh no, now look what I did, stupid me I should of kept my mouth shut."  
  
"It's alright Gohan, don't worry about it. I'm going to go to visit Bardock and Raditz and see what's going on."  
  
"Ok, Dad. Good Luck."  
  
"Good Luck to you too."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ok itz short yes, but I had to leave a cliffie hehehe. Please REVIEW Thanxz!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot!!!  
  
********************************************************** Goku was now trying to convince King Yama to let him go to see his father and his brother.  
  
"Please King Yama, I have to go my son could die by a guy who's already dead, so that can't be what is supposed to happen, you have to let me go!"  
  
"Fine Goku you may go, but only for that purpose."  
  
"Thanks King Yama, I owe you one."  
  
Goku then used his instant transmission to get to them. Lucky for him they were sparring eachother. They immediately stopped their spar and Raditus and was so pissed he went right up to him and was about to yell at him, but Bardock beat him to it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That is Kakkarot."  
  
"What? No wonder why he looks like me."  
  
"Ummm listen this is nice and all, but I came here because I need your help."  
  
Raditus was about to blow up at Goku when Bardock spoke up again, "What can we do for you son?" That statement sort of confused Goku. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh oh it just hit me that like I'm meeting my father for the first time. Anyways that's not the point listen I had this dream that I was fighting this guy and it's one of those reoccurring dreams. Well anyway so I was fighting this thing and I couldn't beat it so my son began to try to beat it. Now in the mean time I woke up and there's all these bruises all over my body. I really got beat up an now my son and Vegeta are battling this thing in their dreams and we can't beat it, so I decided to ask King Kai about the dream and he was like oh that sounds familiar. He told me that you two fought him at one time, is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is Kakkarot, but not in our dreams, why wouldn't he just go and beat you up?"  
  
"That's just it he died three years ago and I think he used my dream because then he knew once my son felt something was wrong it's be easy to lure him into my dream and now he got Vegeta in there because of one of Bulma's inventions, but now that means Goten and Trunks in, darn him. He will succeed, he's going to wipe out the sayian race once and for all and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Kakkarot who are all these people your talking about?"  
  
"Oh well you know Vegeta right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well bulma is his, ummm, I guess you'd call her his mate, Trunks is their son and Goten is my son and Raditus you remember my son Gohan right?"  
  
"Yes I do. Do you have a mate?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah her name is Chichi, but she's not a fighter and neither is Bulma, but Bulma is really smart so she can help us out a bit in these kinda situations."  
  
"And what of your wife?"  
  
"She's strong for a human, but she's more of a worrying person, but that's not the point I need you to help me can you or can't you?'  
  
"Yeah we can help, but on one condition?"  
  
"Oh what's that?"  
  
(This is Raditus talking just in case you got lost) "Your earth name is Gookou is it not?"  
  
"Ummm yea it's Goku."  
  
"Well we heard that a sayian earthling named Goku has achieved Super Sayian level 3."  
  
"Well yeah that's right I can turn into a Super Sayain level 3."  
  
"Show us and we'll tell you what we know."  
  
"Your kidding that's all I have to do, wow this is gonna be easy."  
  
Then he began his transformation to Super sayain the dirt around him kicked up and began to swirl, his hair began to turn gold while his eyes went blue all as his power level went up, the glow from being a Super sayain emanated from his body, then suddenly his power level shot up again tremendously as his muscles began to pump up. He was now a Super Sayian 2. All of a sudden the muscles dimmed down a bit and his hair shot down to about where is knees were, his power level went up again, and he was now a Super Sayian three.  
  
"Ok, so what do you guys know? . Ummm, guys are you ok?"  
  
Unfortunately for Goku, Raditus and Bardock were a still a bit shock by what Goku had done and were speechless  
  
******************************************************* YEAH the next chapter is up!!! I'm so sorry guys, I had comp, troubles and such. So I hope you enjoy this chapter it's much longer than the others in that it contains more, so I hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot!!!  
  
********************************************************** ~~Back in the Nightmare~~  
  
A swift kick to the ribs, a good punch to the face, a humungous ki blast, at this point it all looked the same to him. This guy was hitting him so fast and so precisely that it was so hard to keep up with him. Not to mention he was moving at such speeds trying to get even one punch in was near to impossible. Just when Goku thought it was about to end, but then he picked him up by the throat and began to squeeze him with all his might, feeling the breath leave him he began to choke and choke for air, but what was he to do?  
  
~~End of Nightmare~~  
  
He suddenly woke up with a start and grabbed his throat feeling that it was in great pain.  
  
"Kakarrot, are you alright?" asked Barrdock.  
  
"Owww," in pain Goku answers, "what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure suddenly you collapsed and grabbed your throat as if you were in great pain."  
  
"I was in that blasted nightmare again. I guess the whole Super Sayian III thing made me collapse."  
  
"We'll help you it's very apparent that he will kill your friends and possibly kill you again and make you, nonexistent."  
  
"I know, but I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about my family and friends. If they die I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"Ok well there is only one way to get rid of him for good."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Your going to have to find him outside of your dream and kill him."  
  
"You mean here in 'Other World'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
"Why's that besides you, there are quite a few people who would love to help him get rid of me once and for all. Not to mention the fact that they are right behind you."  
  
"Who's that sayian with Frezia, he looks just like Vegeta?"  
  
"That is Vegeta, that's King Vegeta."  
  
Raditus responds, "I think he means he looks like his son Prince Vegeta."  
  
"THAT'S VEGETA'S FATHER!!!"  
  
"Yes, Kakkarot. That is Vegeta's father."  
  
King Vegeta hearing talk of his son began to walk over to the bunch and the new, odd looking sayian.  
  
"What is this about my son?"  
  
"Hello, sir my name is Goku, I'm a sayian who was sent to Earth as a baby. It's a long boring story, but your son lives on Earth now."  
  
"He lives on that lowly planet of Earth now, psf," said King Vegeta.  
  
"Earth may be a lowly planet sir, but it's been my home for many years and Vegeta seems to have found a liking to it or more because Bulma lives there."  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Yes his wife."  
  
All Goku received for that response was a very confused look. "Yes his ummm, oh mate."  
  
"Ah, I see so he did find a mate. And?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"What of her?"  
  
"What of her? Oh well she's very pretty and intelligent, not a fighter, but she built Vegeta a gravity chamber, which changes the gravity, so that he may train as if he were on a planet where he could barely lift his foot, so he can become stronger. And you'll be happy to know he has a son, they named him Trunks, well actually I think Bulma did, because Vegeta left while he was born to go and train. Of course Bulma wasn't to happy about this, but she forgave, she's nice like that. Oh how could I forget he's a Super Sayian too. I think he's only up to level two though, but he'll never stop trying to get stronger. It's too much imbedded into his personality, we can barely get him to stop training for a day to have a gathering none- the-less actually stop him to do anything else. Anything else you wanted to know?"  
  
"Yes, his son, is he a fighter?"  
  
"Yes, he goes to school also, but he is a fighter none-the-less."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Not to be rude, but I kinda need your help now before all I just told you becomes erased."  
  
"Yes of course Kakkarot come with us we'll help you find him," said Raditus.  
  
"What is going on?" asked King Vegeta.  
  
"Come your highness, we'll fill you in on the way," stated Bardock.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, your son couldn't be anymore like you if he tried," said Goku.  
  
********************************************** I kno I kno it was a horrible update, but theres gonna be some action in the next chapter, so stay tuned. 


End file.
